


Meet Again

by HeadmasterFelix, Luttvicithor



Series: Unrelated Stucky Short Fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttvicithor/pseuds/Luttvicithor
Summary: What if Bucky's company hadn't been away when Steve finally got to his camp?





	Meet Again

"Hi, I heard the 107th is in this camp? I'm looking for uh, Sergeant Barnes?" Steve's stopped the first person he's come across after stepping onto the base, a nurse who doesn't recognize him without the outfit, but who blushes and smiles bashfully nonetheless. She points at the tent right behind her, Steve returns a smile, and heads inside.

"I swear, Bobby, if you're trying to get me to..." Bucky turns around mid sentence and just freezes. "...drink..." He blinks.

"Bucky," he says a little breathlessly, grinning at the sight of his best friend, who he's missed so much. "God, you look good."

"Are you... So do you but... Steve?" It's still hard to form words.

Okay, this is kind of fun. "It's been months, aren't you gonna hug me or anything?"

Scoffing softly, Buck shakes his head but grins as he pulls him close and hugs him tight. "I remember you being smaller."

He feels like he can breathe again, but he didn't realize he hadn't been. Steve holds him tight, keeps him a second longer than is appropriate. "I missed you," he murmurs.

Bucky tightens his hold even further for a moment, Steve's new muscles definitely making him feel various things. "Missed you, too." He only pulls away when he has to. "What happened?"

"Oh, well, I uh, joined the army," he says simply. "I'm Captain America now."

Absently stroking over Steve's arms, Buck looks him up and down. "Fuck me, Captain America... Is it permanent?"

He's had his body admired plenty these days, but getting it from Bucky is... He clears his throat and straightens up a little. "So far, anyway."

"Looks good, looks good..." Nodding, he just smiles a little crookedly. "Looks like you finally got your wish, huh?"

"Ah, heh, well..." Steve shrugs and smiles apologetically. "Not quite. I haven't really... been out on the fields yet. I'm hoping maybe now that I'm in Europe I'll get to see some action."

"You'll get there, I'm sure." Not really knowing what to do with himself, Bucky lowers himself down onto his bed. "It's definitely not all butterfly and roses but you're one of the few guys who's actually always been aware of that."

"I have, yeah. Being orphaned by it will do that." He glances to the other guys in here and introduces himself. He can't not be polite. Then, he takes a seat beside Bucky.

Everyone is staring at them and Buck is starting to feel uncomfortable. "Do you have to be anywhere? Wanna go for a walk?"

"A walk sounds great!" He says with nervous enthusiasm, standing immediately.

Bucky makes sure they get out from the tent and away from the crowd as fast as possible. "Sorry, it's... I don't really know how to handle any of this," he admits with a crooked smile.

"There's no 'this' to handle, Buck. I mean, I get me suddenly showing up might be kind of weird but we've been best friends our whole lives, you know how to spend time with me."

"Is that what we were before I left, too? Best friends?" he asks wearily.

That makes Steve's face go a very familiar pink. "Ah... well... um..." And he looks to Buck for guidance, a little helpless.

 _God, that blush._ "Because it sure as hell didn't feel like just friendship. And I still wanna kiss you really fucking bad now that I have you back." _And not because you look like a human tank._

"I'd like that," he admits readily, although a bit quietly. "I'd _really_ like it if you kissed me. M-more than kissed me, if you want."

Looking around and making sure they're alone, Bucky pulls him further into the woods. But then he's suddenly on him, pinning Steve against a tree and kissing him hard. "To the end of the line, right?"

It feels just as good as it did in Brooklyn and Steve wraps his arms around Bucky's neck, gasping softly into the kiss and trying his best to remember how to give back. "To the end of the line."

For Bucky, the way it feels and used to feel seems worlds apart. He pulls away, looking a little puzzled and then just presses in again, trying once more.

"Yes," he murmurs against Bucky's lips, using a hand to card fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "I missed you so much. I think about the way you touched me every day."

Buck grins crookedly. "I bet there are a ton of people falling at your feet now."

He shrugs. "I guess. Doesn't really matter, I've only got eyes for you."

That sentence is very Steve and Bucky can't help but chuckle. "And he got even more charming, too. Stevie, Stevie, how am I ever supposed to compete with that?"

Steve furrows his brow a little. "Why would you compete? We're on the same team, Buck. Always."

"I'm just feeling a little intimidated and insecure," Bucky admits with a shrug. "Don't listen to me. I'm just incredibly happy you're back."

"Intimidated..." He trails off, brow furrowing more. "I'm the same man I've always been, Bucky. Nothing between us has changed."

"You're taller and broader than me. Famous, too, and you have no reason to look up to me anymore," Bucky mutters with a shake of his head. But he decides to drop it for now and just focuses on the taste of Steve's muscular neck instead, starting to kiss him there.

"But I-... I..." He can't keep words in his head with Bucky touching him like that, he just gasps and whines softly, the fingers in his hair curling now. "Yes, yes, yes, _please_ ," begging for his pleasure just like months ago.

"Please what?" Okay, so maybe, just maybe, there are a few things left with which he can impress the love of his life. Bucky smirks and adds some teeth.

Steve just groans now and tilts his head to give more access, eyes falling closed in total surrender. This is definitely what heaven feels like. Any way that Bucky touches him is what heaven feels like.

Buck links their fingers together and he has to seriously stop himself from leaving a mark on Steve's gorgeous skin. Grinding against his lover and best friend, he lets out a low groan. "God, I wish I could bend you over right now."

"Buck!" It's a whispered protest, making his face light up again but also making him grin. "I... I wish that, too," he admits shyly.

"Yeah?" Another heated, almost claiming kiss. "Thought of our last time while we were apart a lot?"

That kiss makes him groan, and bringing up sex is certainly making the lust in his eyes build. "More than is good for me, probably. Haven't you been?"

"Every time I jerked off. Thought about how you felt in my arms and around my dick. What your face looked like and how you moaned."

Those _words_. Steve looks away like somehow it will help or hide his blush, clears his throat nervously. "You sure you're an army man? 'Cause you know you've got the mouth of a sailor sometimes, right?"

"Only 'cause you get me into that mood, baby." Grinning, Bucky pulls Steve's head back. "And because you secretly love it."

"Doesn't feel like much of a secret," Steve admits with a mumble, meeting Bucky's gaze. A little louder, "But you have always seen right through me."

Gently brushing his fingertips over Steve's nipples through his shirt, Bucky keeps going. "Of course I have. And really, who would have thought Captain America is such a gorgeous slut for my cock."

"Bucky!" It's definitely louder than it should be, but he's well and truly embarrassed now. "You can't just," he whines, drops to a whisper, "You can't just _say_ things like that."

His fingers pinch and tug teasingly. "I just did. Are you telling me you don't love my cock?"

Pink is spreading over his neck and the bit of his visible chest now as well, his spine arching into Bucky's hands without permission. Steve's jaw goes slack, his expression a little helpless, and his pants are tenting shamefully fast. "Bucky. Oh my God, Buck, I, it's, you..." He trails off, panting, unable to keep his thought straight with the way his nipples are being handled.

Bucky just smirks and keeps going, deeply enjoying how Steve's sensitive chest is something that hasn't changed. If anything, it's gotten worse. Or better. Leaning in, he starts sucking on then through the white fabric of Steve's cotton tee.

He's lost to all sense of reason or thought, his head leaning back against the tree, eyes closing. He cards fingers through Bucky's hair again as soft, helpless moans slip from his lips.

God, it's incredibly intoxicating to have this much power over Steve and Bucky is hard like a rock as well. He uses his fingers again, mouth catching Steve's lips for a kiss and then he whispers into his lover's ear. "You've got such a massive chest now, gorgeous pecs. I bet you'd melt if I rubbed your man tits just right, wouldn't you?"

Steve gives a noise that's somewhere between a 'yes' and an embarrassed objection, but doesn't use actual words of any sort. He curls both hands in Bucky's shirt, gripping tight and keeping him close so that he can push in and kiss him again, this time attempting to take control and dominate it. Like everything with Steve, it's pretty amateur but he's certainly got the spirit.

Groaning, Buck is definitely surprised by the dynamic change and he fights back slightly at first. But Steve is definitely stronger at this point so he's not sure if he actually has the right to be the top anymore. And the fire in his boyfriend makes him melt.

That brings him back to himself a little. At least gets him to remember how to speak, even if his voice is all low and rough and sounding like sex. "I love you. I love you and I need you, Buck. More than anything."

Bucky nods. Voice actually a little less strong and firm. "I love you too, Steve. Always have."

Boldly, although the nervousness is findable in his eyes if Bucky looks for it, Steve loosens one of his hands and lets it slowly drop down until he's stroking over the sergeant's clothed cock, toying with the head and traveling his full length.

Immediately, Bucky groans. "Fuck, Steve..." He's been fully hard for a while but right now he feels like his cock is growing even further.

"Tonight. I'm sure we can find some oil or something by then, and no one will be out here late at night. We’ll have enough privacy.”

“Tonight,” Bucky grunts his agreement with a nod. “Right here.”

Steve withdraws, slow and reluctant but doing what he can to make responsible choices. “Let’s head back. We’ll have all night.”


End file.
